The Ties That Bind
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: Kara survives and the consequences of this change destiny. Morgana's looking for a new weapon against Arthur and with a witch hunter at her side, how will Mordred and Kara's love survive this? With the help of Merlin, the others and Arthur's changing attitude towards magic Morgana seemingly can't succeed. However with a new face emerging, are they friend or foe?
1. Change Of Destiny

Summary: 5x11 AU. Kara survives and the consequences of this change destiny. Morgana's looking for a new weapon against Arthur and with a witch hunter at her side, how will Mordred and Kara's love survive this? With the help of Merlin, the others and Arthur's changing attitude towards magic Morgana seemingly can't succeed. However with a new face emerging, are they friend or foe? Co- Written with Purple-Scarlet-Black Rose, read her story Meant To Be.

Pairings: ArthurXGwen, MerlinXFreya, MordredXKara, and Gwaine and Eira.

We do not own Merlin if we did Mordred wouldn't have betrayed Arthur and Arthur wouldn't have killed Kara sighs.

The Ties That Bind Chapter 1

* * *

Mordred pulled Kara behind him protectively as they hid behind a tapestry, who could he ask for help?

Merlin, he could help them. Mordred knew that when Merlin had seen him with Kara in the lower castle had caused something to change between them.

"You should leave me Mordred, please" Kara pleaded the knight to see sense.

"No" he said harshly, he wouldn't allow Kara to die at the hands of Arthur Pendragon. He loved her too much to allow that to happen.

Mordred glanced quickly around the hallway and took Kara's right hand in his as they both raced to Merlin's room.

He knocked on the door, his knuckles getting scratched by the wood.

"Emrys, Merlin please" Mordred cried, hoping that the man would help him save Kara's life even if it meant him getting himself killed.

Merlin opened the door to see Mordred and Kara standing at the door, Mordred had a determined yet desperate look in his piercing blue eyes.

"Get inside" he told them quickly and Kara hurried in before Mordred entered the room.

"I know that you do not like me Merlin, but I am begging you do not tell Arthur where Kara is" Mordred pleaded the warlock to understand.

Merlin looked at the way Mordred placed himself beside Kara in a loving but protective manner and thoughts of Freya entered his mind.

He had to get Gwen.

"Okay, stay here." Merlin said to Mordred and Kara as he left the room to talk to Gwen.

As he walked the corridors of the castle his thoughts wondered to Freya and the situation he now found himself in, 'I know, I know that if I was in Mordred's position I would do the same thing. I did the same thing. Freya what do I do? I want to help him but I can't ignore the fact that he is destined to kill Arthur.'

The thoughts seemed to repeat themselves over and over in his mind until he found himself in front of the doors to Gwen's chambers.

He knocked and waited, "Come in." Gwen said from inside her chambers. Merlin entered and Gwen could see that Merlin was troubled by something.

"What's the matter Merlin?" Gwen asked as she approached him as he hadn't moved from the door. Her hand on his arm roused him from his thoughts. He sighed and debated with himself on whether or not to tell the whole truth.

"Merlin?" Gwen questioned again getting worried. Taking a deep breath Merlin began, "Gwen what I'm about to tell you, please promise me you won't tell Arthur." This made Gwen worry all the more.

"Merlin. Tell me what's going on?" Gwen said in her most commanding tone. "Are you aware of the druid girl that Arthur has sentenced to death?" Merlin asked.

Gwen was confused, "Of course I do Merlin. But what does she have to do with anything?" Merlin stepped away from the door and replied, "Mordred wants to help her. He loves her. And he's asked me to help him break her out and get her away from Camelot." He couldn't look at Gwen as he said this.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How? How can you be so sure of this Merlin?" Gwen asked not sure why Merlin was bringing this to her of all people.

"Gwen. Please. You didn't see the desperation in his eyes as he pleaded for my help. I didn't know what else to do." Merlin begged hoping she would understand. Gwen closed her eyes and tried to take in what Merlin was saying.

She took a deep breath and sighed before saying, "Merlin the only way I can help is if I speak to Mordred myself." Merlin felt lighter as Gwen said this and simply replied, "He's in Gaius's chambers."

With this the two of them left for Gaius' chambers but not before Merlin sent a telepathic message to Mordred, 'Mordred. Gwen is coming to you. Hide Kara in my room and tell her to be quiet.' Before he could say any more they neared Gaius' chambers.

Inside Gaius' chambers Mordred had heard Merlin and had pulled Kara into Merlin's room. "The Queen is coming here. It's too risky for her to see you Kara. Please stay here until she has gone. I can't lose you." Mordred said desperately to Kara.

She touched his cheek and rested their foreheads together. "I'll stay here Mordred. Don't worry about that. But we must get out of Camelot soon before Arthur discovers I am no longer in my cell." Kara said. "Go." She kissed him and Mordred waited, pacing in the room for Gwen and Merlin to arrive.

The door opened and Gwen and Merlin stepped through. Merlin and Mordred spared a glance at one another but continued pacing. Gwen could see how distressed Mordred was and couldn't stop herself from wanting to help and ease his anguish.

"Merlin tells me that you want to free the druid girl." Mordred stopped and looked at Gwen. She had said that as a statement not a question which means that she at least believed Merlin but was disapproving of the idea.

"Yes I do." Mordred answered. Gwen could see the frantic look in Mordred's eyes and felt for him. Merlin stood to the side letting the two of them talk. Gwen motioned to a couple of seats nearby, "Why don't we sit and talk about this Mordred." Mordred knew he couldn't argue with the Queen.

The two sat down and Merlin stood behind Gwen. She smiled sadly at Mordred. "Why does this girl matter to you so much Mordred?" Gwen asked however, Mordred avoided eye contact.

"I...She...um...She's a druid, like me. I know her, she means no harm. Please, if Arthur finds her, he'll kill her." Mordred begged, not being able to bring himself to look at Gwen.

Gwen was shocked. This was the first time that Gwen had heard Mordred speak out against Arthur. "Arthur wouldn't do that Mordred." Gwen tried reaching for Mordred's hand but he pulled it away. Saddened by this she put her own hand back in her lap.

"She has magic, Your Highness." Mordred said looking down. Gwen too looked down and sighed.

Merlin noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. At the door Kara stood barely visible clearly listening to the conversation.

"Please Your Highness, she doesn't mean Arthur any harm. I just want to get her out of Camelot and to safety. Please." Mordred begged again.

Gwen was torn. What was she to do? How could she help when Arthur had already sentenced her to death? 'But at the same time how can I allow Arthur to kill an innocent woman? How can I go against Arthur? Yet how can I leave Mordred in this state? I know how it is to lose the one you love so how can I condemn someone to the same fate?' Gwen's internal debate continued and an awkward silence filled the room.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Gwen stood up and stepped in front of Mordred, "I will help you Mordred but I must tell Arthur."

Mordred looked up with hope in his eyes. "I thank you, Your Majesty but please tell him when we are away from Camelot. I beg you." Mordred pleaded.

Gwen nodded and Mordred stood up. Over the next hour or so the three talked about how to get Kara out of Camelot.

The next morning at dawn Gwen met Merlin and Mordred in the lower town. Mordred was anxious and Gwen stepped up next to him.

"I'd like to meet Kara" Gwen said kindly to Mordred and he nodded and went to get Kara. A few minutes later Mordred appeared with a beautiful young raven haired woman with dark blue eyes. "You're Majesty." Kara said politely and curtsied to Gwen.

Kara stood behind Mordred, clearly nervous around her. Gwen was disheartened by the fact that Kara was so scared of her. Before she could say anything Merlin spoke up.

"We don't have long before the guards wake up and discover Kara's missing. We should get moving." They all nodded and started moving.

As they entered the forest Gwen and Merlin noticed that Kara was walking with a limp and leaning on Mordred for support.

"Are you alright Kara?" Gwen questioned. All attention was now on Kara. "I'm fine." She said curtly before limping ahead to prove a point.

Gwen sighed to herself and watched as Mordred went to Kara, while Merlin smiled sadly at her.

As the sun began to peak over the trees the group stopped and Gwen gave them a package. "In here is some food for the journey. I must be going back now before Arthur realises that we're all gone." Gwen said as she stepped back and prepared to leave.

"Thank you your Majesty. For everything." Mordred said and smiled at Gwen. Kara kept her head down and stayed behind Mordred.

Merlin nodded at Gwen as she turned and made her way back towards Camelot.

As Gwen departed Merlin, Mordred and Kara continued to walk through the forest. Suddenly they all stopped. A wave of magic had ripped across the landscape and not only had all three felt it but a sense of unease shrouded the three.

They looked at each other before once again continuing.

As Gwen got to her chambers she noticed that Arthur wasn't in their chambers. Then Gwen heard the warning bell sound. 'It seems Kara's absence has been noticed.' Gwen thought as she made her way to the throne room.

Once there she saw Arthur talking with Leon and Gwaine. "She appears to have had help. Whoever it was used herbs to knock the guards out and aided in her escape." Leon explained.

Arthur looked contemplative. "Thank you Leon." He answered. He noticed Gwen walk in and a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thank God you're alright Guinevere." Arthur said as he approached her.

Gwen looked around at the three men. "Is everything alright?" She asked already knowing what the problem was.

"Kara has escaped." Leon said. Before Gwen could say anything Arthur stepped forward. "Get the guards. Search the castle and then take the guards and search the surrounding forest. She's injured she can't have gotten far."

With this Arthur left with Leon and proceeded to unsuccessfully search for Kara.

* * *

Morgana Pendragon stood staring into a crystal bowl filled with water, her army of Saxons was ready all she needed now was to find the Black Cauldron and unleash her army of the dead upon Camelot and make Arthur Pendragon fall to his knees at her mercy.

Merlin however would die slowly and painfully, since Morgana had discovered that with the help of another ally that Emrys was in fact Merlin.

Gazing into the bowl, Morgana began to chant the spell that would help her find the Black Cauldron.

_Adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo  
alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
cruor quod erant fang  
imbibo mihi mote is exsisto_

_Solaris undien Knights Of Camelot_

_Dothrarki silienes tios_

_Black cauldron_

Morgana watched as the water showed her The Shadow Forest where the cauldron was. She smiled triumphantly.

Camelot would finally be hers.

However Morgana had another spell to do.

"Lachlan, you may enter now" she called out and a tall formidable man who looked to be in his early fifties with raven black hair and menacing, cold blue eyes bowed to her.

"Lady Morgana, how may I be of service to you?" he asked politely.

"You are a witch hunter, are you not?" Morgana enquired to him and Lachlan nodded.

"I am my lady" he answered his voice cold and menacing.

"I have a task for you, I want you to find and kill Merlin, Mordred and Kara. I believe they are the ones you have been searching for?" she offered.

Lachlan was a witch hunter. A feared one amongst the Druids, he had persecuted thousands of people with magic and showed no mercy.

"I will find them my lady" he assured her.

Morgana smiled coldly, Mordred and Merlin would regret the day they had ever betrayed her.


	2. The Witch Hunter

Summary: 5x11 AU. Kara survives and the consequences of this change destiny. Morgana's looking for a new weapon against Arthur and with a witch hunter at her side, how will Mordred and Kara's love survive this? With the help of Merlin, the others and Arthur's changing attitude towards magic Morgana seemingly can't succeed. However with a new face emerging, are they friend or foe? Co- Written with Purple-Scarlet-Black Rose, read her story Meant To Be.

Pairings: ArthurXGwen, MerlinXFreya, MordredXKara, and Gwaine and Eira.

We do not own Merlin if we did Mordred wouldn't have betrayed Arthur and Arthur wouldn't have killed Kara sighs.

The Ties That Bind Chapter 2

* * *

They had reached a clearing in the woods and Merlin called out to Kilgharrah in the dragon tongue.

"_Ashenait si averome" _he called out

Merlin along with Mordred and Kara watched in amazement as Kilgharrah flied towards them.

"Goddess" Kara whispered in awe as Kilgharrah dropped towards them.

"It seems young warlock that Mordred's destiny has changed" Kilgharrah said calmly, his large amber eyes staring at Mordred and Kara with interest. "It seems that we have this young druid girl to thank for changing Mordred's destiny" he stated.

Merlin felt his heart soar; he no longer had to fear for Arthur's safety any longer now that Mordred's destiny had changed.

"I am afraid however that Morgana is searching for a powerful weapon Merlin, If Morgana finds it … Evil will rise like never before" Kilgharrah warned the young warlock.

"What is she looking for?" Merlin asked dreading the answer.

"A dangerous weapon called the black cauldron, the legend says that a King namedArregaithel so evil that even the gods feared him so they enlisted the help of the High Priestess and placed him into the boiling cauldron. The story goes on that he swore to the gods that he would return and raise an undead army from the underworld, if anyone with magic resurrected him, if a person with magic places a skeleton in the cauldron… He will rise and the air will raise any undead within the room." Kilgharrah warned the three druids.

Mordred spoke then "What does it look like?" he asked the dragon respectfully.

"It looks like any ordinary cauldron, but when anyone with magic approaches it, they will sense the evil aura surrounding it and also Arregaithel's face in the middle of the cauldron tapestry." He warned the three druids urgently.

"Where can we find it?" Kara asked quietly, her dark blue eyes showing worry.

"When Uther Pendragon launched an attack on the Isle Of The Blessed, the High Priestess hid it deep in a dark, dangerous forest where it can never be found" Kilgharrah said in his deep voice.

Merlin then remembered the knight with his face gone "What's Ragaide Kilgharrah?" he asked urgently.

Something flashed through Kilgharrah's amber eyes, fear.

"You must convince Arthur to allow magic in Camelot, Merlin if you do not succeed in finding the black cauldron before Morgana all will be lost… and Camelot will be no more" he warned him.

"What do you mean?" Merlin said anxiously.

"If Morgana finds the Black Cauldron before you do Merlin, Camelot will fall to its knees and Morgana will show no mercy to any who oppose her" Kilgharrah said tiredly.

Both Mordred and Kara saw that his right wing looked seriously injured.

"What happened to your wing?" Kara asked concerned.

"That young druid is a story for another time" he said kindly.

With that Kilgharrah flew off.

"So how are we going to find the black cauldron?" Kara asked breaking the awkward silence.

Mordred tried to think of a forest that matched the description, Kilgharrah gave them.

The Shadow Woods.

"The cauldron will be in the Shadow Woods" Mordred told Merlin and Kara.

All three of them glanced into the distance to see a forest with dark, shadowy trees.

"What's the Shadow Woods?" Merlin asked wearily as he noted that no birds flew over the forest.

"When I was a boy, the elders would tell stories that a High Priestess of the Old Religion named Neave lived in the woods in a castle made of nature. She was a High Priestess of Earth and when The Great Purge happened she was executed along with all the druids who lived there. The story goes that their spirits haunt the woods along with creatures of nightmares, no one who went there came back alive" Mordred explained glancing at the eerie woods.

"How do we get there?" Merlin asked staring at the dark forest.

"We walk there, the trees move and do not allow outsiders into the forest" Mordred answered.

"How are we going to convince Arthur to allow magic back?" Kara asked wearily.

"I'll have to tell him about my magic, convince him somehow" Merlin said suddenly feeling very old.

"Are you mad? He'll have you burnt at the stake like his father did to our kind" Kara spat contemptuously, her eyes flashing gold.

Mordred gave her right hand a tight squeeze of reassurance, "Merlin will convince him and so will Gwen" he assured Kara.

Kara's face softened before they had escaped Gaius had tended to her leg and she could now run, thanks to the physician and Gwen's kindness.

"Where will you go?" Merlin asked quietly wondering how Mordred and Kara were going to go.

"There's a druid camp near the woods, we'll go there and you can talk to me mentally" Mordred answered.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the Shadow Forest; it had an eerie silence about it.

"How do you know so much about that forest?" he asked Mordred while Kara gathered herbs near by.

"My clan told me and Kara stories about the forest when I was a boy, later on when I reached adulthood, Iseldir warned us not to venture there". He said quietly.

He thought back to the memory, of how Iseldir had warned him and Kara not to venture into the forest.

_Iseldir had called him and Kara to his tent, both of them were fourteen years old and curious about what their guardian wanted. _

"_You wanted to see us, Iseldir?" Mordred asked their leader._

"_Yes Mordred I did wish to speak to you and Kara. I wanted to tell you that the Shadow Woods is not safe and I do not want to see you or Kara there again" Iseldir told him kindly but sternly._

"_Yes Iseldir" They said quietly and hurried off._

"We've never been near there since" he said and Merlin nodded in understanding.

"Will we see you again Merlin?" Kara asked wondering if she would see the warlock who had saved her life and Mordred.

"I have a feeling we will meet again, now go Arthur will look here" Merlin urged them.

"Thank you Merlin for everything. I and Kara will not forget what you and Gwen have done, we owe you both a debt" Mordred promised him.

Merlin nodded "Good luck and be safe" he called out.

Merlin watched as Mordred and Kara ran into the woods, giving him a wave of farewell.

"Until we meet again Mordred" Merlin murmured softly.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and the husband of Guinevere was at a loss.

He had received a letter from a well known witch hunter by the name Lachlan who offered to help him purge out sorcery.

The scroll of parchment stared at him tauntingly.

_Dear King Arthur Pendragon_

_I have written to you in the hope of offering my services to help you rid your kingdom of sorcery, I will be arriving tomorrow afternoon._

_Lachlan._

That night Arthur sat at the table in his chambers. Thoughts running through his mind knowing that Lachlan was on his way to Camelot. He didn't notice Gwen and Merlin enter the room.

"Arthur... Arthur!" Gwen said stirring Arthur from his thoughts. "Hmm." Arthur mumbled. Gwen and Merlin looked at each other. Gwen sat down next to Arthur while Merlin remained standing.

"What has you so troubled?" Gwen said holding onto Arthur's hand. Arthur squeezed her hand in response and replied, "Lachlan is coming to Camelot." Both Gwen and Merlin gave confused looks.

"You mean the witch hunter Lachlan?" Merlin asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Yes that Lachlan." Arthur responded. Merlin felt a chill run down his spine as Arthur confirmed his fears.

"But Arthur why would he be coming here? We have had no issue with sorcery or the Old Religion recently." Merlin said as he voiced his concerns. Arthur sighed and said, "He says that there are sorcerers at the heart of Camelot and that I have an obligation like my father before me to wipe out the Old Religion." Merlin tensed as Arthur spoke.

"Arthur I know you do not trust those of the Old Religion and have laws outlawing magic but this man has a vicious reputation." Gwen protested. "He is known for being ruthless and accusing those who are innocent or those who get in his way." Gwen continued.

Arthur again sighed as he knew what Gwen was saying was true. Lachlan was known for being the most ruthless witch hunter in existence. He was also known for relentlessly persecuting those he went after and even persecuting innocent people because they had crossed him or disagreed with him in some way. Although that was never proved.

"I understand what you're saying but..." Gwen cut him off. "But what Arthur? You know as well as I do that if Lachlan comes to Camelot that he will do more harm than good." Gwen protested.

"Arthur who knows how many innocent people will suffer if he comes to Camelot." Merlin said voicing his concerns.

Arthur got up and moved towards the window. "Arthur you can't really be thinking about letting him stay in Camelot are you?" Gwen questioned her husband.

Arthur frustrated turned around to face Gwen and Merlin. "What I think about the situation doesn't really matter. He's coming here whether I like it or not. The best thing I can do is make sure he's appeased and that no-one gets hurt." Arthur said exasperated at the situation.

Arthur turned towards the window once again. Merlin looked at Gwen and the two shared a concerned look. With that Merlin left the room and returned to his chambers. Meanwhile Gwen stayed with Arthur but couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius sat down at the table and began to eat their soup quietly when Merlin spoke.

"Gaius what do you know about a witch hunter called Lachlan?" he asked the physician.

Gaius paused for moment as he spoke "Only that he is a feared man amongst those with magic, he even slaughtered a village of druids at Uther's orders." He said disgust lacing his voice.

Merlin blinked trying to keep the vile out of his mouth, "He killed them all?" he asked horrified.

"No two of them escaped both of whom I am sure you know" Gaius sad with a sad smile.

Mordred and Kara's faces haunt his mind.

"Mordred and Kara survived?" he asked stunned.

"As did Cerdan, Mordred's father who was executed a few years ago" he answered.

Merlin absorbed this "He makes Aredian sound like a kitten" he said stunned.

"Lachlan is a not a force to be reckoned with Merlin. He is dangerous" Gaius warned him.

* * *

TBC


End file.
